1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply control device for an internal combustion engine that is applied to a fuel supply unit including a first injector and a second injector for supplying fuel to a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-293807 (JP 2003-293807 A), a bifuel internal combustion engine has been proposed which can perform combustion control using both gasoline and CNG. The bifuel internal combustion engine is implemented by providing a gasoline supply path from a gasoline tank to a gasoline injector (first fuel injection valve) and a CNG supply path from a CNG tank to a CNG injector (second fuel injection valve). JP 2003-293807 A proposes that the combustion control is automatically switched to combustion control using the gasoline injector when the amount of CNG remaining decreases while performing combustion control using the CNG injector.
On the other hand, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-231938 (JP 2008-231938 A), an internal combustion engine has been proposed in which a manual switching valve which is shut off when component replacement is carried out is disposed between a fuel tank storing LPG and a delivery pipe connected to an injector (paragraph “0030”).